wolves_of_yellowstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Role Play Guide Lines
''' Role Play Guide Lines''' Hello this is a realistic wolf role play wiki. On this wiki you must try and role play as realistically as possible, here are some tips about when we roleplay in the chat(note:there must always be an admin present to rp): joining and leaving a pack Joining: when you first start as a loner you will most likely want to join a pack as soon as possible. Yet in order to join a pack you must be accepted by the dominant pair or the alpha male and female. No wolves can really spend their entire life as loners due to not being able to hunt large game and substain themselves with food, the most probable ending to a loner would be starvation. Most packs wont just accept a wolf especially if this wolf poses as a threat. In order to join a pack you must spend time around the pack territory and be as submissive as possible to the dominant pair and higher ranking wolves like the beta when the time of joining is proposed. Some wolves will howl at the border or urinate on the border (not dominantly) to attract the desired pack. Submission is always a key, if you act dominantly when trying to join the dominant male or female will attack and chase off the dominant wolf. When you have joined, you are an unranked wolf who will act as omega, always submitting, eating last, not picking fights with ANY wolf in the pack. Note: when a wolf is joining deals with the same sex higher ranking wolves first and must be accepted by them then the other dominant wolf and following that the rest of the ack members. Submissive Postures: *Tail Positioned under legs, pressed against stomach *Exposed stomach *Whining *avoiding eye contact *lowered head *Grooming or licking of the dominant wolf (only in extream submission cases) *Flat/pressed ears Leaving: When leaving a pack you have more of a choice and you dont need to submit. Your wolf can leave the territory and travel to where ever you are wanting the wolf to go just keep in mind that you will have to submit and will probably drop ranks if you decide to return after being absent for a long period of time. Young wolves will leave packs in order to form their own with the opposite gender (known as dispersing), join a neighboring pack, or travel to a new area. However this task is highly risky because your wolf may die on this journey, he/she is more protected under the guidence of his/her pack. Keep in mind Roving is not considered leaving a pack Being Evicted from a Pack If a wolf displeases one or both of the alpha pair, the dominant wolves will chase off, attack, and run out your wolf. Your wolf should keep in mind about what it does if it does not want to be chased off by a higher ranking wolf. It is more common for a female to be evicted by the alpha female for mating with a male. The alpha female is automatically granted breeding rights, and is the one in the pack who is expected to mate each year and produce pups. Although it is common other females in the pack will mate and produce pups the alpha has the choice of how to come at a pregant subordinate. Reasons for being Evicted: *challenging alpha to, become the dominant wolf, and losing (males and Females) *Mating with roving males (females) *attempting to mate with alpha female (males) *Being rebellious (males and females) *Subordinates giving birth to unwanted pups (females) *Attacking and causing fights (males and Females) Roving and Breeding Females producing pups: The alpha pair has the breeding rights of every pack. The alpha female is expected to be the main producer of the offspring for the pack, although, other females (beta, subordinate, omega) may mate with a male in the pack or a rover (a Rover- is a male that leaves his pack and travles to another to try and mate with a female to pass down his genes, only males do this). This is very dangerous for the female producing the pups because it can get her kicked out of her pack which is fatal to her and her pups. The alpha female may also kill the disobeying females pups, to ensure her own pups saftey. Some Alpha females will allow a lower ranking female to give birth and raise her pups yet usually the dominant will show displeasure either way by constantly forcing a female to submit or attacking her out of the blue. So either way if a non dominant female mates with a male it will displease the alpha female in some way and could alter the outcome of her pups saftey (Also please try to avoid to not mate with related wolves, also called inbreeding). Roving Males: Roving males leave their pack to mate with a female and pass down their genes. A roving male is completly different from a dispersal wolf. A dispersal wolf is a wolf that leaves his/her pack in order to find a mate a create their own pack, while a Roving male will just leave his pack temperarily to mate but then will return to his pack after he passes his genes on. Roving is not as simple as it sounds. Roving males may be killed by the alpha pair of the pack he is roving at or may starve while out. upside to roving: *Passes genes down *have multiple litters (if wolf succeeds) *Not having to care for the pups once born *Not dealing with alpha pair (if not caught) Downside to roving: *wolf could be killed *wolf could starve *wolf may drop ranks if gone for over 2 weeks *your wolf may not be accepted once returning mating season takes place from late november to early march Category:Role Play Category:Role Play Guide Lines